For example, a laser printer employs the electrophotographic process. In the electrophotographic process, a process of charging a rotating photosensitive member, a process of exposing the photosensitive member, a process of adhering a developer to an exposed region or an unexposed region of the photosensitive member and a process of transferring the developer adhered to the photosensitive member on a printing sheet are performed.
The photosensitive member contacts against the printing sheet to transfer the developer adhered thereto on the printing sheet. At this time, a paper dust of the printing sheet may adhere to the photosensitive member. The paper dust is so large as to exceed 1 mm in size in some cases. When the paper dust remains on the photosensitive member, insufficient charging and proper exposure of the photosensitive member can occur at the point where the paper dust is adhered. In this case, an unintended printing result is obtained. Accordingly, the paper dust adhered to the photosensitive member need to be removed.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0019056A1 has proposed a brush member, in which a plurality of fibers are sparsely arranged in a standing state, is brought into contact with the photosensitive member, thereby knocking the paper dust off the photosensitive member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,695B2 discloses electrically removing the paper dust adhered to the photosensitive member. By utilizing the potential difference between a cleaning roller to which voltage is applied and the photosensitive member, the cleaning roller catches the paper dust from the photosensitive member. A member for removing the caught paper dust from the cleaning roller is in contact with the cleaning roller. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,695B2 also discloses the use of a rubber blade that contacts against the photosensitive member. This blade extends in the axial direction of the photosensitive member. The blade is in contact with the photosensitive member in the axial direction of the photosensitive member without any gap. Such blade can remove the paper dust adhered to the photosensitive member.